


Timeless

by Milana16



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assassin!Rikka, Doctor!Dai, Fluff, Irresponsible Hazard Bets, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Noble!Tsubasa, Polyamory, Rikka's victim, Royality?Shiki, just consider him covid idk, that question mark is on purpos alright I'm still figuring Shiki out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: They aren't King's court, not by far. But with the King being something akin to a little brother to one of them, they stay close to it, just in case. And with another one of them coming from a long line of nobility, their life is bound to higher spheres.With the final two in game, one of them raised in the world of darkness, and another brought up to counter that world, they make a beautifully misfit patchwork.But, who cares?
Relationships: Murase Dai/Okui Tsubasa, Murase Dai/Okui Tsubasa/Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki, Murase Dai/Sera Rikka, Murase Dai/Takamura Shiki, Okui Tsubasa/Sera Rikka, Okui Tsubasa/Takamura Shiki, Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. Of assassin and his lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped that by the time I'll be posting this, Solids' second CARD series will be announced, tbh, because I felt like the titles of Diamond weren't really encompassing all that this story (selection of one-shots from the AU, actually) will become, but oh well. Timeless is still a very good title~  
> In case you were wondering, yes, this takes place in the same universe as Club the Cage does, but it speaks of the Solids side. It will probably be a bit more chaotic, a bit darker (since Solids only occasionally take care of the two kids all of them want to protect with their all) and hopefully just as pleasant to read as the other installment.
> 
> For now, enjoy the first part! Also, happy birthday to Rikka!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were reading Club the Cage, this takes place just before chapter six - the talk Dai and Rikka have references one detail from that chapter, but I think you can figure out what they are talking about even without reading the other story!

‘Rikka?’

He freezes on the windowsill, before risking a look behind himself and noticing a very unsettling thing.

All of their rooms had a view on the Okui estate gardens, but his had a perspective moved slightly to the right compared to the sight he was seeing right now... meaning he unconsciously choose wrong window.

‘Rikka? Is that you?’

He sighs softly. And to make matters worse, his instincts made him choose Dai’s window. Not Tsubasa’s, nor Shiki’s, but Dai’s, their youngest and medic...

‘It’s me, Dai.’ he finally confirms, and catches the subtle movement as Dai lets go of something - dagger, probably, nobody sane reaches for anything else when noticing somebody sneaking through their window - and comes out from the corner with his desk and lone candlelight.

‘Shouldn’t you be asleep by now?’ Rikka asks, quickly making up his mind and jumping down from the windowsill and closing the window behind himself. If he’s inconspicuous enough, he should be able to leave without worrying Dai...

‘Maybe, but I don’t trust either Shiki or Tsubasa to be asleep either.’ Dai responds, moving quickly towards him. ‘Are you hurt anywhere?’

‘Not really.’ Rikka makes a point of not looking into those kind, yet inquisitive eyes. If he does, he might slip up, and there were no need-

Pain shoots up his arm and he instinctively jerks away.

‘I knew it.’ Dai sighs. ‘You don’t mistake rooms unless your body makes you to, and this splotch didn’t look like play of light.’

‘Dai, it’s not-’

‘Undress. I have everything prepared already.’ Dai doesn’t let him finish, turning back to the desk. He stops upon noticing Rikka not moving. ‘Don’t think I’ll let you off with an „it’s not that serious, Dai”.’

‘You’re being mean, Dai.’ Rikka accuses, but simultaneously reaches for the button next to his neck with his right hand. ‘Is that how you treat one of your boyfriends?’

‘Stubborn boyfriend who risked his life through half of the night for the other boyfriend’s sake, yes.’ Dai responds, bringing out cloth, setting it over the bed, and motioning for Rikka to sit on the part closest to the desk. He does lean down and presses a quick kiss to the top of his patient’s head, before withdrawing. Rikka catches sight of multiple medical utensils, spread out on another cloth laying on the desk, some still having marks of being disinfected over the faint flame.

Dai wasn’t sleeping because he expected Rikka to return to him and not his room.

‘Would you wait the whole night if I didn’t show up?’

‘Or until Tsubasa wouldn’t come to drag me into bed with him and Shiki. They were in the middle of another dispute, last I checked on them, and you know how those usually go.’

Rikka chuckles.

‘At least they now don’t need us to control themselves anymore.’

‘I wouldn’t be so sure of that.’ Dai hums, before wringing a cloth out of the bowl with some kind of mixture. He warns, ’It might be cold.’

Rikka braces himself, but the sensation of ice slipping down his skin is almost instantly replaced by tiny sparks of fire around the edges of the deep cut on his left shoulder.

‘How? I disinfected-ngh.’ he turns away, and Dai offers him another clean and rolled up cloth. Rikka gratefully bites into it.

‘You’ve probably only dealt with poison, if there was some on the weapon. This comes from straining yourself afterwards.’ Dai explains, sprinkling something into his wound, then quickly picking up the needle. ‘I’ve numbed your shoulder, but just in case, sorry.’

Rikka shakes his head. If there was one type of pain he gratefully accepted, it was the one given by the tall medic. Dai was saving lives for almost as long as Rikka was taking them...

They made a peculiar pair, that was for sure. With Tsubasa, the heir of one of the richest and oldest families from before the rebellion, and Shiki, the man who led said rebellion to the success, you’d think they should have nothing in common at best, and be on the opposing sides at worst... yet, here they were, in Okui estate, with rebellion leader sleeping with heir of aristocracy the whole coup exploded against, and assassin serving said leader being gently and lovingly treated by the medic serving the aristocratic family since his childhood.

Rikka chuckles through his gag, and in answer, Dai’s hands tickle him, as the man pushes his hair away from his shoulder to make sure the wound is clean.

‘You’re really the only person I’ve ever treated to laugh mid-sewing.’ Dai remarks, pulling a roll of bandage and covering the wound. True to his words, Rikka stopped feeling anything a fair moment ago, and so, he risks letting go of the gag to answer.

‘I just find it amusing, how different we are, and how, despite all this, we’re still together.’ he says, and Dai hums noncommitally, his hand sure while he ties the bandage just above Rikka’s wrist. Assassin was sure the wound didn’t require this wide protection, but.

He also was paranoid when checking security around Shiki, Tsubasa and Dai, he wasn’t going to call out his boyfriend.

‘I’m done.’ Dai decides, and Rikka turns to peck his cheek in gratitude.

‘Sorry, I didn’t want to keep you up this long.’ he apologizes as Dai cleans up his table. Taller man shoots him a warning look.

‘No hiding.’ he reminds Rikka sharply one of their oldest rule. ‘Not from us.’

‘Right, sorry.’ Rikka says with a smile, knowing he’s the one to most regularly break said rule, but. All of them knew it, and he got a bit of leeway for his profession.

‘Anyway, what caused this?’ Dai asks, pointing to his bandaged arm. ‘Another of Shiki’s ridiculous longtime foes?’

‘Not this time.’ Rikka answers, carefully moving towards Dai’s wardrobe. Pulling out a too big shirt and pulling it over himself (Dai didn’t even blink at him), he adds, ‘This time it has to do with the little ones Eichi and Shu took in.’

Dai freezes.

‘Issei and Ichiru?’

‘Yeah.’ Rikka picks up his discarded tunic and rummages through its’ hidden pockets, before pulling out a paper with a seal of two crossed daggers imbued in the corner of it. ‘Their previous caretaker-’

Dai growls in irritation, and Rikka nods in agreement. Dai was protective of twins ever since he treated them for the first time few weeks ago. Ever since, all four of them seemed to develop soft spot for shy children, although Tsubasa’s way of showing it was... questionable at best.

‘-he’s gained a supporter in a higher situated noble. Simultaneously, Eichi has gotten more jobs in the palace at night, so. We agreed with Shiki to get to the source.’ he waves the paper in the air. ‘They don’t like to separate from their contracts benevolently, so I had to work around their protections. It was the result of it.’

Dai nods, then asks quietly.

‘How many?’

Rikka smiles softly.

‘Most likely none, at worst three. I knocked them out before they could recognize me, so there was no need to take them out completely.’

And so, Rikka just made sure they’d be rather sick in the following days, rather than slicing their throats right then and there. Dai nods appreciatively, before hesitating.

‘Do you...’ he pauses, before bracing himself. ‘Do you need to go now?’

Rikka blinks. Then smiles.

Dai was such an adorable person.

‘Only if you want me to.’ he answers softly, and Dai shakes his head quickly. ‘Then, should we go to Shiki and Tsubasa?’

‘They probably wouldn’t let you rest, and you need it.’ Dai scowls. ‘It’s one of those nights.’

Rikka chuckles softly. The night where Tsubasa and Shiki end up competing in everything, bedroom stuff included. No wonder Dai escaped them, being judge for that is both exhausting and embarrassing- for the judge, obviously. Participants have field day, regardless on who they end up deciding won this round. Yeah, because the judge is there only to be the victim of their enthusiasm.

Anyway, it meant it was out of question. As much as Rikka felt touch-starved, like always after missions like those, Dai’s recommendation for rest sounded way too alluring.

‘Will it be okay, though?’

‘You’re my patient, under my supervision.’ Dai tries to use his authoritative voice, but there’s soft yawn breaking it. ‘Also, I also could use it, so, it is definitely fine. Now, leave your work and come here.’

He points to the bed and Rikka has to stifle yet another chuckle, as he quickly hides his night work tunic in the lowest drawer of chest of drawers (come morning, he will take it away and hide in his double bottom shelf in his own room, after cleaning and sewing it, obviously. He doesn’t want anything pointing at his boyfriends as his patrons, even if they definitely were those) and adds the tight trousers to it, letting Dai’s shirt become his only protection against the world.

In this room, it was safe to be naked.

He hides the valuable paper under mattress of the bed, Dai holding it just slightest bit up for him before unceremoniously grabbing Rikka and surprisingly softly putting him on bed.

‘Rest. Now.’ he says sternly, and Rikka smiles.

‘Join me, doctor?’

‘How come you and Tsubasa can make the most normal thing sound inappropriate.’ Dai grumbles, before changing his own clothes for the night wear, and slipping into bed next to Rikka. ‘Pleased now?’

‘Very.’ Rikka answers, carefully scooting closer, mindful of his arm. Dai’s palm automatically lands on his waist.

‘Good. Then sleep.’

And Rikka leans his head forward, until his forehead presses against other man’s chest, and exhales a soft:

‘I will.’

*

‘Dai, did Rikka- he did, huh.’

Tsubasa slips into the room of his childhood friend. Who was currently glaring from above head with pink hair, pressed against his collarbones.

‘He finally fell asleep.’ Dai grits out, barely audible. ‘Don’t ruin it.’

They all knew how much of a light sleeper Rikka really was. Tsubasa hums in agreement, coming only close enough to peer at the couple in bed.

‘Did he get injured?’

‘Light. Treated.’

‘Okay.’ Tsubasa nods, coming to the bed from other side and briefly brushing his hand over Dai’s hair.

‘Good job as always.’

‘You too.’ reluctantly returns Dai. ‘Did you manage to get Shiki-’

‘I’ll drag him over in a moment.’ Tsubasa returns. ‘We should keep an eye on him or he’ll go back to work.’

Dai just sighs heavily.

Four men in one bed again... He wonders when he grew used to sharing with everyone.

Well, at least it’s not a single bed this time.


	2. Of rebellion, duels and gambles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or, how come Tsubasa, a noble, joined ranks of rebellion raged against nobles.  
> In short - on a whim.

The man has clear golden eyes.

Shiki finds it strange that this is the thing he notices only now, after over ten minutes of duelling, when he has his sword under man’s chin, more or less pinning him to the wall behind.

Well, it shouldn’t be surprising, probably. Ever since they got involved into that counter rebellion, he’s faced countless opponents, both on the battlefield and in duels like this one, but this was the first time he felt he fought for his life. That he _could_ lose.

It didn’t help the man was absolutely aware of _everything_ that was going on with and around him, and used it to his advantage. Down to the way his silhouette, lean yet built like fighter’s, was capable of twisting away in the worst possible ways for his opponent. That is, Shiki.

The fact it was now over he honestly felt was only half the result of his skills, and half of dumb luck.

One of the stairs' barriers were weakened with the force of the people clashing on them, and, when he and the noble danced with death beneath it, the ancient wood didn’t hold, one of the long vertical poles falling straight onto their heads. His noble opponent jumped away, and Shiki pushed it out the way, but it was not the only piece of rubble in the room. During the dodge, his opponent's leg caught inbetween some piece of broken furniture on the ground, and before he managed to release himself, Shiki closed in on him, cutting off his possible escape route, pushing him back until the noble wasn’t limping along the wall, still stubbornly not letting any of Shiki's attacks to disarm him. At least until his injured leg gave in, momentarily unbalancing him. Shiki just used that moment to pin the man with his sword, but even then, he could see young noble was actually predicting his move, only his body sluggishness preventing him from locking Shiki's sword once again.

The noble knew he lost long before the room watching them with bated breath realized it. Shiki could read it in those gold eyes that, just for a second, showed absolute fear, before his opponent blinked and hid his feelings under the disappointment and noble grace, he kept despite the loss.

Something he hasn’t seen in his other opponents of any status.

‘Aaah, well, I guess there _is_ a reason they call you demon Leader.’ noble says, and the voice is light, as if the boy - he suddenly realizes his opponent is _quite a bit_ younger than him - didn’t just lose a duel that had his life on the line. ‘Well, it was a good fight so I won’t complain~’

Such a courage and rightful pride, and it didn’t even seemed faked too much... The youth almost gently lowers his hand with the sword - late to block Shiki’s blade by literally microseconds - and reaches it to the side to let the weapon fall softly on the torn curtain.

Good sword treatment, Shiki can’t help but but register, even as the noble lowers his shoulders and raises his arms in surrender.

‘My loss, mister Rebellion Leader.’ he says without tremble in his voice or fear in his eyes. ‘As per agreement, you’re free to finish me off, our forces also give up.’

Shiki just keeps looking at him calculating, as voices raise around them.

‘Okui-sama-!’

He can register the movement with corner of his eye, but the boy in front of him takes majority of his attention. Noble snaps, still not trying to shy from the blade at his neck.

‘You were there when I made this bargain, general Yamato.’ he says loudly, and this note, note of natural ruler, of someone used to ordering, slips into his voice. He also doesn’t move his eyes away from Shiki. ‘And you’ve seen I’ve lost. Don’t make our forces seem like liars, please~’

It was an order, the pleasantry was there just as a decoration, but Shiki somehow felt the fighting energy in this room dissipate.

This boy, this barely adult heir, really had control over all of the forces defending the Okui residence against them. Okui, the region known for their proud, proud soldiers...

And their lord was now looking at Shiki with laid-back, almost frustrating smirk, and unreadable look in his eyes.

It wasn't look of a spoiled aristocracy disconnected from his people.

‘If I can just suggest something, mister Leader, make your assassin let go of Dai-chan.’ he speaks up again, prompting a loud grunt from where he’s last seen Rikka bringing a man taller than himself onto his knees. ‘Rebellion or not, you will need medics, right~?’

‘Oi, _Tsubasa_ -’ starts a - young, way too young - voice, and he can hear Rikka’s slightly louder breath as his assassin and friend used his skill to keep bigger man’s power in check.

‘Dai-chan, I gave you my orders before that.’ his opponent says, but this time he does look away from Shiki, ignoring the blade still grazing his throat, tone stern, but somewhat brotherly. ‘And as a doctor, you gotta live and make sure as many people live as well. I’m not backing away on that one.’

Seriously, what kind of willpower, or stupidity, is that. Shiki feels his confusion, and frustration at that confusion, together with something else, raise.

‘You seem to have a hard time backing away from anything, really.’ he finally says dryly, and the noble’s eyes - they seriously look like melted gold - look back at him, down the length of the sword, still with a challenging glint that twinkled in them at the start of their duel. It's muted, with his regret at the loss, together with frustration, seemingly similar to what Shiki feels, but still no hint of that momentary fear he saw before.

‘And what that might mean...’ Okui Tsubasa says lightly, but with something underlying in his voice, that makes electricity run down Shiki’s spine.

It’s an exciting feeling, overshadowing all of his confusion, and he makes up his mind. He lowers his sword.

‘Go pick up yours.’ he says shortly, before turning away. ‘Find me an unbroken table!’

‘... What.’ Rikka and the noble chorus that, and Shiki realizes that part of the feelings noble invoked was almost the same as what he felt at the start of his work with Rikka. Huh, So, the two could be pretty similar...

‘I’ve played myself.’ he says lightly, sheathing his sword as if they weren’t in the middle of a siege. ‘I’ve said I finish it in under ten minutes, but, from what I can see, it's actually well past that limit.’

He looks back at the noble, staring at him with a mix of bafflement and exasperation.

He’s young, but not that young, Shiki’s brain registers. And kind of handsome. With or without a sword under his chin.

‘It’s true we agreed that once I win, I get to do whatever I want with you, and your forces surrender to my will, as well.’ he says, reaching to his belt and pulling out a card deck. ‘So, this is what I’m going to do with you: play for your life.’

The noble moves his mouth but nothing comes out of them, as he just stares at Shiki.

‘Wai- Shi-’ Rikka sees through him, as always.

‘Rikka. Let go of that medic.’ he orders, looking at the assassin and shaking his head before Rikka can form his protest properly. ‘Okui is right in that we need people who can also save lives.’

He knows his friend isn’t pleased, but he can’t bring himself to miss that opportunity, to just finish Okui’s heir instantly and take rest by force, like they did with other regions that actively took a stance against them. There’s something in that young noble, calling out to him, luring him in, and if he manages to tame that, or even just get it onto their side...

Yes, that was a promising vision.

There’s a sound of disbelieving laughter, just behind him. When he turns, Okui’s first son, Okui Tsubasa, wipes at his eyes, before turning and reaching for his sword.

‘You really have a gambler’s soul, mister leader- no, sir Takamura Shiki.’ he says, sheathing his weapon, and Shiki grunts. ‘I’m on your mercy, so I might as well get some fun games under my belt before I die~’

‘We’ll see about that dying.’ Shiki says, and moves to the table his somewhat confused soldiers found for him and set in the middle of the room. He sets the deck down, and Tsubasa limps his way after him, shaking off people's assistance. ‘We’ll play three games. If you win even one, you live, but you and your forces move under my command.’

‘Heeh.’ Tsubasa says, his eyes sharpened to slits - it was the same expression he had, when he named the conditions of their duel, and Shiki feels excitement rise in his veins again. He doesn’t let it show.

‘You win two games, we discuss the solution of our conflict like equals.’ Shiki continues. It was a condition to tempt the noble, really. With Shiki’s forces in the main hall of the family estate of the Okui’s, that was a way for Tsubasa to actually keep his family’s power, as well as his people, away from Shiki and the whole rebellion. Not completely, but if both sides kept their word, which Shiki intended to do, Tsubasa could gain much more than from trying to physically fight rebellion soldiers with his small, bleeding group of estate guards like he was before demanding that duel. 

Shiki was sure the noble knew it as well.

‘You win three, we withdraw from here without any discussion and forget about existence of Okui domain.’

‘Wait a moment- Shiki-’

‘Your assassin’s doubting your gambling skills, sir Takamura~’ Okui sing-songs, and Rikka cuts himself off, glaring at the man with some kind of cautious wariness in his eyes. Shiki huffs, registering that for all his battle-ready stance, Rikka did show interest in the noble. In a not-target way, that is.

‘Because he himself has an insane luck and nimble hands that you cannot win against.’ leader of the rebellion says, and there’s a nervous laughter among his forces. Rikka was famous for his skills in cards, losing at best one match out of ten, and usually, only to Shiki. Almost always on purpose, too, though he hid it well. ‘Be grateful I don’t set you up against him, or I could get your head rolling right this moment.’

Surprisingly, Tsubasa groans, completely ignoring the dark jab.

‘So, you have your own Dai-chan, too.’ he says with fond exasperation. ‘Seriously, I thought it’s possible only when you’re this kind of pure and totally uninterested in gambling child.’

There’s an ‘Oi’ from overall direction of the blue haired, tall man, keeping his distance, but also keeping somewhat close to Rikka. Probably hoping to manage to neutralize, or at least slow down the assassin in case the fight breaks out again. Shiki can appreciate devoted friend when he sees one.

Because medics usually weren’t on a first name basis with the nobles they served, and even less likely played cards with them. Friends, on the other hand...

‘Perhaps we should set them up against each other sometime.’ Tsubasa says casually what Shiki has just thought, before looking straight into his face once again. ‘You’re shuffling?’

*

‘And that’s a legend of the Poker of Life and Death from the Rebellion age.’ Rikka finishes with a small, amused smile, and Issei closes his mouth.

They were in one of the living rooms in the palace, with Rikka and Issei sitting under the wall, and Eichi-Ichiru team nuking it out against Tsubasa-Dai team in some kind of card game. Shu and Shiki were sitting by the grand piano, discussing something fiercely.

There was no way Eichi and Shu would let Rikka tell that story if they heard him, probably.

‘And who-’

‘Tsubasa has won two times.’ Rikka says, and Issei looks with respect at the blond noble. ‘By some miracle. However, upon discussing it with Shiki, he decided to join our forces. He had to convince his family, obviously, but as you can see, his gamble paid off.’

Issei nods.

‘Does Shu or Eichi know that story?’

Rikka hums.

‘Eichi wasn’t with us at the time just yet. He would join next month or so.’ he says softly. ‘And Shu was leading a different force. By the time we’ve joined, Shiki and Tsubasa were already on pretty good terms... though they still sparred all the time.’

Issei nods with a small smile, just as Tsubasa cheers and his brother and caretaker groan in unison.

‘I can imagine that.’ he says slowly. ‘Tsubasa-san and Shiki-san have some similar points, don’t they?’

‘You also think so?’ Rikka chuckles softly. ‘Though they take them to the completely different levels of extreme.'

‘That’s true.’ Issei nods, before Ichiru calls out to them.

‘Issei, c’mon! We’re playing memory next! Help me kick Tsubasa’s-’

‘Icchi.’ Eichi says with a smile, and Ichiru halts for a second.

‘-pants!’ he finishes, and aforementioned noble snorts softly. Issei also smiles, while standing up. Rikka looks at him curiously.

‘Are you good at it?’

‘Decent.’ Issei answers with a small smile that quickly turns amused. ‘Definitely good enough to gamble out of life and death situation, though I’d rather not try it.’

‘Agreed.’ Rikka says, chuckling, before standing up. ‘That’s why we should be glad this country is finally peaceful again.’

Issei nods earnestly, before they make their way to the table in the middle of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing really came out of nowhere, my brain just went 'that one tweet about gay sexual tension of having sword at your throat and the other one about being pinned against a wall but staring defiantly at your opponent still, but make it Solids' and I went 'got you fam'.  
> Also, yes, memory or concentration, or "finding a pair" is that one game Ichiru mentioned that you can't win against Issei because of his borderline photographic memory in... I saw a rainbow special track, I think? You can imagine how it finished here lol.  
> Also, Idk if you guys noticed, but Tsukipro tag is some four work off the magical 500 works mark, while Tsukiuta just recently crossed their 1000 mark...we're getting closer!  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Of the darkness that protects the light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write it out of pure frustration at the news about covid attacking Abe Kaisei, aka Rikka's actor? Yes, yes I did. TW for slightly gore description of assasination! (just imagine the guy is covid's personification)

The man grins, but there's no happiness in that expression, only vicious passion.

Even from his place behind the long curtain, Rikka can see it, can see the teeth glinting, and eyes shining as the man sets letter after letter onto the parchment in front of himself.

The material is bone white, dusted with minerals that gave it the color, but also prevented the ink from fading out, for almost as long as human who wrote on it would live. The material was also hard to burn, and would leave traces, and tearing of the parchment was... not the most efficient way of destroying it.

In other words, the contract written on such a material would be a lifetime obligation.

Rikka remembers, back when he didn't know Dai, didn't know Tsubasa, and barely knew Shiki, back in training, his teachers being impressed with Bones Order's way of securing their payment. Not that there were many fools that tried to trick an assassin, even less survived those attempts, but.

It was always more profitable to have one payment more and one corpse less to clean up.

Unfortunately for Bones, this time their client starts writing third name on the contract, and Rikka's eyes sharpen.

Wanting to get rid of Tsubasa or Shiki, this was normal in politics. Both of them were held in high esteem on the King's court, and it was a logical, if cruel and frankly speaking incorrect, conclusion that getting rid of them would force the King to find a replacement, making him choose people to refill empty seats. Of course, nobody knew that Tsubasa and Shiki held artificial stools and artificial court titles, just to make their stay and priviledges in their relations with Shu plausible. If the two were lost, Shu would simply retrace legitimacy of those titles... after finding whoever was responsible for Shiki and Tsubasa's death and sentencing them to the same fate. Only probably worse because he'd have to let Rikka carry it out.

But, the man in front of him jots down third name, a name of someone as unassuming as a medic, and Rikka moves out of his hiding spot.

If he'd stopped at Shiki and Tsubasa, Rikka could let him live; those were aristocracy's ways, and while he'd never let the Order finalize its' task, and the man to get away from ordering the assassination in the first place, he could just aid the ways Tsubasa would deal with the man in broad sunlight. It would be the fight of equals.

However, putting down the name of somebody of lower status, just because of the affection both targeted nobles felt towards that person, was too dirty. Even for him, who, considering his profession, practically swam in the sewers.

Plus, wanting to kill even one of his boyfriends guaranteed that Rikka would come after you, just. You needed to be extremely stupid and choose all three of them for an insta kill. Like that man in front of him.

The flame of the candle on the desk wavers, alerting the noble to his presence, but he probably mistook him for his contrahent anyway.

'Wait a bit, I'm still writing down your-' he says, not even raising his head. So careless, so _assured_ of the immunity the money will give him, Rikka thinks with disgust.

'I know you do.' he says softly, already behind the man's chair. Hand with the feather in it freezes, as Rikka raises one hand to rest it on noble's shoulder. 'I've watched you write all previous ones down, too.'

With mild amusement he notices the man's hand starts to shake, smearing ink over unfinished Dai's name, as well as a bit of space noble had left, perfect for one, maybe two more names.

'Were you going to add me in, as well?' Rikka asks, his voice sweet and velvety. He doesn't need to hide his identity from that man. He won't tell anyone.

Anything, really.

'Or, perhaps, you'd try to go the Java Lord's way, and jot down the King himself? His charges?'

'N-No...' the man's voice is unusually high, but Rikka just presses two gloved fingers into side of his neck.

'Shhh.'

Even if the man tried to scream for help, Rikka would choke him with his own words. He had to be aware of that, because shaking strengthened.

'Aren't you ashamed of yourself?' Rikka continues, tone mildly curious. 'You, the all mighty lord of Crona, borrowing help of the assassins to get rid of a medic?'

'H-H-He wouldn't l-l-like it.' he manages to stutter. 'Your man.'

Rikka smiles, unbeknowst to his pray. A lot of people assumed that he and Dai are secretely meeting behind Shiki and Tsubasa's backs, his image of a fragile model still not blown despite multiple mysterious accidents happening to people working against Shiki, and then Shiki and Tsubasa.

Well, meeting part wasn't incorrect, but the "behind their backs" already was. Not that anybody needed to know that, if outwards affection Tsubasa showed to Dai as just his childhood friend was enough to cause this kind of contracts to appear...

'Quite the opposite, you see.' he says conversely, scanning the desk in front of the noble. Paper knife laid in the organizer next to the ink bottle, but it wasn't in its' cover. Good. 'He's pretty adamant about getting rid of all the illnesses of his patients.'

The man thinks Rikka has lost his focus, and jerks forward, trying to get away from his hands. Well, too bad for him.

'And you are a virus he has no cure for, so.' he finishes, letting the man himself jerk Rikka's wrist up, releasing the dark blade that digs into the side of neck, piercing through the spine and the trachea in front of it. 'I'm just applying the medicine only those living in the dark can think of.'

Before the man falls forward onto his desk, Rikka uses his other hand to grasp at the paper knife and drop it on the side of the pulpit. By the time Crona is found, the blood will coat it convicingly enough.

He lets the body drop forward, causing the contract, names muddled up with spilled blood and ink, to slip off.

Rikka walks around the desk, simultaneously covering up his face. The time should be around-

'We'll be taking that.' says monotone voice from the door and Rikka freezes, before straightening up, slowly backing away from the bloodied contract. 'We'd rather not be the suspects of your job, Lily.'

'The advance cash is in the box next to the desk.' Rikka answers. 'Sorry, but I won't let you earn more.'

Order of Bones worked on two dimensions. One member was a Face, the one doing the speaking, mediating and haggling. The other was a Shadow, an assassin that would do the actual deed, their presence so faint that contractor oftentimes didn't know he even spoke with two people in the room.

However, for Rikka, presence of both was clear like a day, and the Face knew it, for they slowly blinked and nodded.

'It would be more of a loss to cross you or the Rain, anyway.' they answer, and their Shadow soundlessly moves to where Rikka located the money. 'However, we're warning the guards contrahent wasn't calm when talking with us.'

'Fine by me.' he knows both his hair and his face is covered, cloth additionally muffling his voice, but he still wanted to minimize the exchange. If they met in sunlight, he had to be perfectly confident these people will not be able to confirm his identity. He makes a step back, assessing the weapons of other assassins. No ranged ones, except for the throwing dagger, still in its place on the hip of the Face. Good. 'Then, may the night be dark to you.'

Face smiles humorlessly.

'But not as dark as to him.' they point at the dead body of a noble. Their Shadow soundlessly rertuns to their side, and they nod towards Rikka as well, before turning to the door. Different to Rikka, they were invited into this house. 'Good hunt to you, Lily.'

'It was.' he whispers to himself, only after he makes it out through the study's window, and onto the trees of the park surrounding the Crona estate. 'Would be better if it didn't exist, though.'

Ever since he's met Dai, his job left a bad aftertaste in his mouth, even if he's aware of its necessity, now more than ever.

Although he must admit, he and Eichi had to depart at night much rarer than at the start of Shu's rule, and not because conspirators were now hiding better.

It was as Dai has said, after treating Rikka one time or another. They were drastic therapy, that had to be used on a sick tissue to erase it from the body of the country, to make it heal. And, the more preventive care Shu and his circle put forth in the daylight, the less tumors that needed to be cut out at night showed up.

'Aren't you thinking about complicated stuff, if you froze on such an open space, Rikka~'

The voice, frankly saying, startles him. From the Crona estate borders, he rode back to the Okui residence and managed to slip his horse into the stables without anybody registering his return, including himself. His thought consumed him to the point where he froze in the middle of the garden at the back of estate, just staring at the windows on the first floor, where their rooms were located.

The one who shook him out of the trance was Tsubasa, now grinning at him from the steps leading from the ground floor terrace directly into the garden.

Professional part of Rikka is embarrassed at being caught while still technically on a mission.

The other part is concerned for Tsubasa being awake and out at this hour.

'Shouldn't you be asleep? You'll have a hard time in the morning like that...'

'That should apply to you as well.' Tsubasa shoots back easily, but Rikka shakes his head, still approaching the noble.

'You know I get a leeway due to the job nature.' but, he still sits down next to Tsubasa. 'Couldn't sleep?'

'Something like that.' Tsubasa side-eyes him. 'Then realized you're out, so I waited for you. It seems this time you had to be drastic. Your right wrist.'

Rikka hurries to cover the patch of skin that still got blood on it, despite the jacket and the gloves he wore. He took them off, and rolled sleeves up to cover the stains just in cause, but as always, Tsubasa's perceptiveness went way beyond what normal person should be able to see.

'It was. Sorry.' he says, fully aware that, for all his bravado, Tsubasa was actually quite easily spooked by scary things.

Much to his surprise, Tsubasa shakes his head.

'I got used to you returning home all bloodied up. I prefer when it's not yours anyway.'

Rikka huffs softly.

'You shouldn't be forced to get used to it.'

'I wasn't forced, you know? I choose to get involved myself.' Tsubasa shoots back, then leans onto Rikka's left side. 'Besides, I got you in exchange, so I'm still gaining from the situation.'

Rikka chuckles softly, and Tsubasa smiles at him.

'So? What it was this time?'

And Rikka sighs. Preferably, he wouldn't even have to mention it to any of his boyfriends, he's already send Eichi a forewarning note about possible report on death of the noble, so that the other can warn Shu. But, out of three of them, maybe it was better it was Tsubasa. Shiki had enough trouble as it was, and Dai... Dai didn't deserve to be involved into this side. So, Rikka spills, saving the more gory fragments, and focusing on the evidences he had pointing against the noble in the first place. Aside of the obvious fact he literally listed off his boyfriends as targets for assassination.

'You've let them keep the contract?'

'It hadn't a signature and your names were muddled up. It held no threat to us, only to them. Plus, it works with the scenario where he takes his own life after meeting and striking a deal with the Order.' Rikka answers, feeling how tired he becomes. 'Doesn't mean his supporters, whoever they are, won't suspect anything.'

'I can deal with rumors.' Tsubasa answers. 'Have been doing so for years. The other canary also needs to have a water for her own rumor mill, after all.'

'How is the little lady Okui?' Rikka smiles at the mention of Tsubasa's little sister. Although they see very little of the rest of the Okuis, occupying only second estate belonging to the family, it was quite obvious all four men had a soft spot for the Okui princess. Even if she called them rebellous brutes at their first meeting, but well. During rebellion, both sides were one upping others with propaganda and creative... nicknames, and it definitely wasn't worst he was called. Plus, she included her own brother into description, much to Dai's amusement and Tsubasa's exasperation.

'Doing fine, getting that thorough Okui education that will drive her husband mad, if he's not twice as smart as her.' Tsubasa answers lazily. 'At this point I'm afraid she'll do it to any man, and that the only safe way for her would be to get herself a woman.'

Rikka giggles at that.

'Your poor parents would wait for eternity for the grandchildren, then.'

'It's not like we cannot go the king's way and just adopt an already grown up orphans, right?' Tsubasa winks. 'I think it will soon become fashionable to have an adopted relative, if Shu continues treating those two the way he does.'

'It's not like we're lacking orphans, so...' Rikka sighs. Tsubasa groans.

'I was supposed to relax you, not upset you.'

Assassin smiles.

'You already did. I needed to realize the world _is_ getting better.' he leans in and pecks Tsubasa's cheek, then frowns. 'But, you're getting cold, so we really should get inside.'

'Then warm me up?' Tsubasa asks coyly, standing up, and Rikka chuckles.

'I'm after work, remember?'

'Then, I will warm you up!' Tsubasa cheerfully grasps his hand, then frowns at the dots, in the moonlight looking black. 'But first, clean you up. I don't want anybody coming in between us.'

No, Rikka thinks, letting his partner pull him behind himself, he also doesn't want anybody between them. Any of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thaks for reading this...uhhhh...text?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
